Always
by mshgdm98
Summary: Just a snanger story I came up with. It's my first one!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I only own the plot.  
**

 **This is my first story ever. I hope you guys all like it!**

* * *

She didn't know what to think or do. There he was, after all those years thinking he was dead, stand front of her with an insecure smile on his face. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. How could she explain that the night he disappeared she found out she was pregnant? She felt like screaming at him demanding to know where he had gone, why she could never find him. She wanted to tell him everything she had been through after his disappearance. She wanted to run into his arms and tell him how much she loved him. But she couldn't do any of these things. She was frozen, staring at him as walked closer to her.

"Why?" she asked him in a broken voice.

"I-I had to get away from everything. I needed space," he answered softly. He didn't seem surprised at her question.

"So you needed to get away, I get that. But not telling me anything?! Especially after what had happened between us, I thought I meant something to you. Especially after I-" she sobbed not being able to continue.

"After you what? Did something happen to you?" he sounded worried. Maybe she had gotten hurt after he left? He wouldn't forgive himself if she had gotten hurt because of him.

"I found out I was pregnant. I tried looking for you but you had disappeared. I searched everywhere for you!" her volume was rising now, "Do you know what I went though? Rumors and insults all around me. My so called friends turned their backs on me when they found out you were the father. God dammit Severus! Only Draco and Astoria were with me throughout the whole pregnancy. The Malfoys! Can you believe it!"

"Hermione, I-I'm sorry. I thought you knew where I was. I-I"

"No I didn't. I've had to raise our children alone for three years. You know Samuel looks exactly like you but with my nose and eyes."

"Ch-children? You had twins?" he asked.

"We had twins. Samuel and Elizabeth. They would love to meet you, Severus."

Severus didn't know what to say he thought she would have forgotten all about him, he hoped she had he didn't deserve her. She didn't deserve to be stuck with someone like him. All he knew was that he was never going to let her go again. He was going to be there for her and their children.

"Hermione, love. I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have left, and I know I can't change the past but I want to be with you if you allow me to do so, please." Severus had taken her hands in his and was looking in her eyes. He was preparing himself for her rejection when she suddenly threw her arms around him.

"Oh Severus, of course I want you with me, I love you," she said while smiling up at him.

"I don't deserve you Hermione. Thank you," he said against her lips. Hermione pulled back slightly to look into his eyes.

"Of course you deserve me, Severus. Stay with me forever," she whispered.

He was overwhelmed with emotion. Hermione and Severus stood staring into each other's eyes. They were so immersed in themselves, they didn't notice that it was getting dark around them.

"Always."

* * *

 **So here it is! I don't know whether or not I should continue the story, but if I do it will be no more than two to three chapters.**


	2. Not A Chapter

**This is not a chapter.**

 **I apologize for not updating my stories but everything has been very hectic with school and family issues. I will try to update as soon as I can. I am also working on other stories two of which I have a couple chapters posted already. So please bear with me and I will try to upload as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter even though I so wished I did**

 **Chapter 2 is finally here! I am so sorry for the wait but school has been a bit overwhelming the past year. Thank you for waiting! On to the story.**

* * *

"So you decide to come back now? Why? So you can leave her again!"

"Draco, please. Calm down," whispered Hermione as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Calm down? Calm down! He left you Mya! Whether he knew about the twins or not, he left you. Now he wants to come back and be part of your life again? I don't want to see you hurt again," Draco ranted. He was breathing hard and obviously trying to keep himself from attacking Severus.

Severus knew that they had become friends after the war, but he didn't expect to see that their friendship was this strong. Thinking about their friendship almost made Severus miss Hermione's next words.

"Draco, listen to me. I know he hurt me, but Samuel and Elizabeth deserve to know their father. Even if Severus and I aren't together." Said man felt a pang in his chest at her words, "I don't want them to hate their father for what he did to me. They deserve a chance to have a father," she finished as she wrapped her arms around Draco. Severus couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in his chest at watching their visibly relaxed in her arms and returned her hug. They were silent for a couple of minutes, it seemed as if they had forgotten that Severus was in the room with them. After a while they separated and turned to face Snape.

"I don't like this Severus, I don't trust you not to hurt her but if this is what she wants then fine. I know that I can't prevent her from interacting with you but if you hurt her again I swear you'll regret it. Do you understand?" Severus could clearly see that Draco was doing his best to reign in his anger in order to not hurt Hermione. She was next to him with a worried look on her face waiting for his answer.

"Of course I understand, Draco. I never meant to hurt her. I just thought that she would be better off without me - a snarky, old, Death Eater. And she is better off without me, I mean I can only bring her misfortune. I don't deserve someone like her. You have to understand, if I had known she was pregnant I would have stayed with her but I didn't so I thought she would be better off without me. I mean what could I have offered her? I was a Death Eater for god's' sake! A traitor to both sides depending on who you were talking to. But I'd take anything, if it meant being at her side," Severus ended in a low voice.

"Oh, Severus. I love you and I'm glad you're here with me now. Why don't we just forget the past and move on to the future. The twins would really love to meet you. I haven't told them about you yet but they've been asking me about their father for months," Hermione said while looking at Severus.

"Can- can we go see them now? I would really love to meet them," Severus whispered. Hermione's heart swelled hearing the desperation in his voice.

"Of course, we can go home, Sev," she replied, " let's go home."


End file.
